Mario
'Mario & Sonic (Platformer) '(tentative name) is a theoretical game that combines concepts from the Super Mario & ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. Premise After being faced with rumors of Mario/Rabbids RPG, Kay, Apallo, and I began discussing the potential of a Mario/Sonic platformer. It's long been said that Nintendo/Sonic Team/whomever have said that they don't have any ideas on how a crossover could work. The end idea we ended coming up with is something that takes elements from the two franchises and crafts unique worlds and elements from them. Gameplay The gameplay mixes up elements of 2D and 3D installments of both franchises. The basic set up in terms of how the game is structured is similar to a 3D Mario; large open courses, but more Sonic like aspects begin to flourish in terms of secrets in courses, particularly ones exclusive to certain characters. Aspects *Mario, Luigi, and Peach are much faster than they usually are. *All characters's health runs on the 2D Mario principle, but Ring Coins (an obvious combination of the two) remain important to buying things/entering special stages as well as being able to keep the player alive if they have just one. *After completing an Act, the player is rated from S to E *At the end Story Characters Playable Emulating the structure established in the Genesis games and 3D World, all of the characters play extremely similar, but with aspects that make them diverse without making them feel too distant. The six playable characters are: *Mario: The most balanced of the entire playable cast. *Luigi: Can jump the highest, run faster than Mario, gain *Princess Peach: Float, able to pick up and toss items pulled from Veggie Buds out of the ground *Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest on ground, can spindash and homing attack enemies as well as sommersaults and slide/spin kicks on the ground *Miles "Tails" Prower: Flight and can swim faster/better than most other characters and can mess with electroic devices *Knuckles the Echidna: Almost as fast as Sonic, can punch though dark colored hard rocks and armored enemies, glide ability, great swiming ability Switching characters is either done automatically when you begin a level or can be done through thematically designed blocks similar to ''Super Mario 64 DS. ''Yoshi can also be ridden by the cast with all of them using their innate abilities to change how Yoshi works. The Sonic counter to this is the ability to have partners ala Sonic 2/3/Adventure. Non-Playable Allies *Amy Rose - *Cream & Cheese Enemies *Motokoopa *Parabomber Bosses *Larry *Lemmy *Wendy *Iggy *Morton *Roy *Ludwig *Bowser Jr. Objects Power-Ups Mario *Super Boots - Mario can Jump on Spiked Enemies, Ground Pound creates a shockwave *Luma Charm - Mario's Spin Jump ability Increases in air-time Sonic *Light Shoes - Enables Sonic to do the Ring Dash *Lightspeed Aura - Enables Sonic to do the Lightspeed Attack *Bounce Bracelet - Enables Sonic to do the Bounce Attack Luigi Tails *Tails Cannon - Tails' Cannon from Sonic Battle, with it, he can shoot electric Balls (Used to power Electric Generators in Some Acts) *Tailtronic 2.0 - Tails' Eletronic Skills Improve *Tornado Belt - Tails can now use his Tornado Spin attack with his tails, allowing him to spin in place or on the move (See SA1) Knuckles Peach *Garden Gloves - Peach can now lift up darker leafed plants/veggies *Aero Parasol - Peach's Glide/Hover Time has been increased Items *Emblem Stars *Coin Rings *Green Star Rings *Chaos Shards *Trampolines *Springs *Spring Trampolines Levels The game takes place in a HUB world and from there, similar to Mario 64/Sonic Adventure, courses/zones can be accessed. Courses are as they are in 3D Mario games: open playgrounds with a different task given in each episode (or in this game, "Act"). Zones are strictly linear levels that play on the tropes of the 2D/3D games of both series. Course Royal Hill Takes inspiration from Green Hill, Emerald Hill, and modern portrayals of the Mushroom Kingdom. (Level has Heroes/64 cannons) *Act 1-1: Mario - Let's a Go! Sparkly Shard on the Fortress *Act 1-2: Sonic - Speed Though the Shroomy Hills *Act 1-3: Mario/Sonic Rival Battle *Act 1-4: Treasure Hunt Stage with Knuckles that helps establish that there are lots of Chaos Shards hidden in a level. *Act 1-5: Tails Level with 2D section *Act 1-6: King Bob-omb Turnip Boss Battle (Peach + Knuckles boss) *Act 1-7: Luigi/Peach Underwater Level *Act 1-8: Caterwiggler timed mission *Royal Hill Boss: Course Boss - Larry Koopa and the Koopa Charger Lethal Marble Land Takes insperation from Letal Lava Land and Marble Zone (With little refrecnes to Lava Reef Zone from Sonic 3&K) *Act 1-1: *Lethal Marble Land Boss: Course Boss - Egg Bully Cheep Cheep Bridge Insperation comes from Bridge Zone and Classic Mario stages with Aquatic Enemies, mostly jumping Cheep Cheeps, *Act 1-1: *Cheep Cheep Bridge: Course Boss -Morton Koopa and the Koopa Hydra Mirage Mansion Hang Castle/Mystic Mansion and Haunted House Levels from Mario Act ?-1 Mission where Luigi helps cream find, Cheese and some Chao Zone *Slide Park: Takes inspiration from Peach's Secret Slide/Hydrocity *Some bosses are fought in the form of rival battles against: Wario, Rouge, Shadow etc. You must beat the boss before they do to win.